Who Am I?
Summary In order to infiltrate Imperiex's ranks, the Legion decides to have Chameleon Boy take the form of the villain Persuader. However, in order to make the disguise complete, they must also reprogram Cham's mind so that he believes that he actually is Persuader. Things go terribly wrong when his Legion teammates are unable to make Chameleon Boy remember who he really is. Characters Featured Characters: * Legion of Superheroes ** Superman ** Chameleon Boy ** Brainiac 5 ** Lightning Lad ** Timber Wolf Supporting Characters: * Superman X Villains: * Imperiex * Persuader * Ron-Karr * Validus * Destructo Bots Locations: * Durla * Takron-Galtos Items: * Legion Flight Ring * Atomic Axe * Computo * Identity Implanter Vehicles: * Battle Cruiser * Imperiex's Base Ship Synopsis The Legion battle the Persuader on an alien planet and defeat him… only to reveal it’s a holo-training exercise with Chameleon Boy disguised as the Persuader. Brainiac 5 reveals he’s come up with a new process to impress the captive Persuader’s mentality on Chameleon Boy, and the younger hero agrees so he can complete his mission to infiltrate Imperiex’s forces. Chameleon Boy undergoes the procedure and shape-shifts into the form of the Persuader, then breaks free. He knocks past the Legion and escapes in a shuttle-craft, all according to the plan. Brainiac 5 has an implant that allows them to watch everything that Chameleon Boy sees. Chameleon Boy makes his way to Imperiex’s base ship and is forced to prove his worth against Validus. He easily defeats the giant and Imperiex takes him into his confidence, revealing he plans to attack the planet Mada with a new secret weapon. The Legion doesn’t find out what it is yet, but discovers that the Persauder has escaped from the cruiser and is going to find his Atomic Axe. Chameleon Boy wakes up to find the real Persuader with the Axe, and the two fight. Imperiex captures them both but his Dominator scientists can’t tell the two apart. He prepares to kill them both but the Legion arrive and free Chameleon Boy. Unfortunately, he doesn’t want to be rescued and they have to haul him back to the cruiser while Imperiex blows up the base after teleporting away. Brainiac 5 reverts Chameleon Boy to his original form but they discover that he still has the personality of the Persuader. Superman, angry at the whole thing, tries to help Chameleon Boy recover his memory by showing him holo images of his home planet, then his first meeting with Superman. Chameleon Boy comes back to normal, but a puzzled Superman doesn’t remember the scene where he met Chameleon Boy. He has Computo probe his own memories and comes up with an image of himself… as Ron-Karr, the shapeshifting member the Legion of Super Villains. Ron-Karr tires to escape but is quickly recaptured. They force him to explain that Imperiex realized what was going on and when they rescued Chameleon Boy, switched Ron-Karr for Superman. Brainiac 5 sends a false image over Ron-Karr’s own transmission implant to fool Imperiex, but then Ron-Karr says that he wants to help them. They figure that Superman’s good personality is overriding Ron-Karr’s original, and Ron-Karr reveals that Imperiex actually plans to invade Durla. Imperiex has arrived at Durla with the captive Superman and launches his missile. The Legion intercepts it but it splits up into hundreds of separate missiles. RonKarr remembers a weakness in the missile, but Imperiex destroys the implant device and restores RonKarr to normal. The two fly off while the Legion tries to stop the missiles with little success. However, when Imperiex orders him to mindlessly obey his orders, RonKarr joins the Legion and destroys the one missile that controls all the others. Imperiex flees and Ron-Karr goes his separate way. The Legion is left to wonder if Ron-Karr only acted heroically because of the residue of Superman’s memories… or because of the potential for goodness within everyone. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2